Facing The Unknown
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Niomi find out a dark secret about her past, emotions go wild and bonds become stronger. Based on a true story, and a true tragedy. NO FLAMES!


Facing The Unknown  
  
The thunder rang through the house. The rain chattered against the windows. The power had gone out a while ago and Niomi and Tea sat alone together in the dark. Tea lit a candle and everyone just watched its flare. Tea finally stirred from the hypnotic flame.  
"Niomi, there is something I wanted to tell you. But I must ask if you want to know, because it will darken your life forever." Niomi nodded and stirred as from the flame to her loyal sister, "Mom had told me, before she died." Tea took a long pause. Niomi could not sense what kind of emotion this conversation was going to bring up. Niomi was ready for it though. She never cried, and what made this different?  
"Niomi, remember when I told you that you had came to mom when she was still in college, and she had to finish school fast, so she could have you?" Niomi nodded. Niomi had heard that story one too many times.  
"Well, you still remember Jessie? The one you thought was your grandmother?" Niomi nodded once more. Jessie had been a family friend, but for some reason, Niomi had stopped seeing her, as well as Tea. She was a good friend to their grandfather and had seen her multiple times throughout her childhood.  
"Well, first of all, when Mom was pregnant with you, there was a lot of arguments on what to do about it. Mom already had me 5 years old, and Dad was looking for a job and was doing the best just to support the 3 of us." Niomi stared into Tea's blank face. Tea was trying as hard as she could to hold something back. Niomi wondered what.  
"So when Mom was pregnant, Dad turned to many people for help. For an answer on what to do. One of the people was Jessie. And she had told him that she would give him 300 dollars to abort you." The room fell silent. Niomi sat there shocked. Still Tea went on.  
"I know it was hard to believe that your life could actually be accepted by money, but it is true. Dad, as well, wanted to abort you." Niomi's eyes filled with tears. Nothing hurt as bad as this.  
"But he didn't know what you were like, Niomi, now he loves you. He didn't know what was going to happen if you were born."  
"Then why did he leave us Tea!" Niomi blurted out. 5 years after Niomi was born, their mother had died and their father had left them. That was when Tea had to take full responsibility for Niomi. No one really knew if he died or if he was still alive, he had just left Tea and Niomi to fend for themselves.  
"Dad really loved you Niomi. He saw more of himself ever day of your life. And as for Jessie, when she was married to Grandfather, she had aborted 6 children." Niomi put her hands over her mouth in shock. She had always believed Jessie to be a good person, but this was just too much.  
"Why Tea?" Niomi asked through tears, "Why didn't they abort me? They had all the chance to, why didn't they?!" Niomi had gone over to Tea and had started crying into her chest. Tea put her arms over Niomi in a comforting way.  
"Because she believed, Niomi." Tea whispered to Niomi. Niomi looked up to her sister. Her gentle smile looked down upon her. "Because she believed that, even though, we didn't seem to have the money to survive, she believed that you would be a wonderful person. And she, above all people, wanted you." Niomi smiled the best she could, with her tear stained eyes.  
The chattering had stopped as well as the thunder. Niomi realized this and got up and ran to the door. She opened it to a dark and gloomy sky of gray. Niomi looked up into the sky. One gray cloud had been blown to the side, and the first shine of the sun shined upon Niomi.  
Niomi wiped her eyes and smiled. Niomi could've sworn her mother was there, smiling upon her as well. Another cloud was blown in front of the sun and the light went away. Tea ran up next to Niomi.  
"It stopped raining. That's great!" Tea looked down at her sister. Her sister was still looking up at the clouds, smiling. Tea looked down at her watch, "It's past 5 o'clock, wanna go see Mokuba?" Niomi looked up and nodded. She sprinted out the door.  
Niomi made one stop before seeing Mokuba. Niomi went to the Domino Cemetery and went over to a gravestone that had said Lydia Gardener. Niomi placed flowers there and ran off out of the cemetary to Mokuba's.  
  
Reviewers, this is devoted to my one of my friends which will be anonymous to you all. She taught me that life can be more then it seems to be and she is closer then a heart beats. I really hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
